Fantasy
by Kristyle
Summary: I want to be called Virginia, nothing but that! Is that understood' Virginia's turned the tables, why does she have to do everything her older brother's tell her, what's wrong with everyone. Why can't we all live in reality?
1. Default Chapter

Totally hyped up and listening to Wayne wonder. Ok…This is a totally different (*got somebody, she's a beauty. Very special really and truly*) aspect and angel of looking at Virginia Weasley, for me. 

Sure there have been many ways of doing it but I'm doing it like this! And I can bet my socks that it has been done before! (p.s. Shhh…I'm not wearing socks!)

On with the story

**Author: **That would be me – Baby E

**Disclaimer: **Let's get one thing straight yeah? I own NOTHIG!! I mean that, I live in the hard streets of London in a cardboard box with nothing but my computer and my Internet!!

**Title: **Fantasy

**Chapter:** 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly and carefully she dotted the last 'i' and dropped the pigeon feather quill clenching and relaxing repeatedly her aching writing hand. Groggily she brought out her wand and muttered the measuring charm. Her wand glowed slightly, then the grease stained parchment glowed, and the elegantly formed words floated from the tip of the wand -  ***_4foot_**_* - _She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed the parchment to roll up and with a lazy flick of the wand the words -  ***_Virginia Weasley_**_* - _scribed themselves in red ink across the front of the rolled up parchment. 

Slowly she heaved herself up off the armchair, allowing all her books to fall to the floor in a wave of education. Virginia sighed again. It was late and the common room was almost empty, a few late studiers like herself were sitting in chairs; One was writing hurriedly, determined to finish the 4 foot assignment set by Professor Snape, one was actually asleep with the pen in his hand gently moving up and down the page – it would have looked as though he was writing had his head not have been lolling to one side with his mouth hanging open and a line of spit dangling from the right side of the mouth – the other kept falling asleep and waking up suddenly causing her to draw a long line across her work, she'd used enough vanishing charms on the parchment it had gone furry and see through. Everyone else was upstairs in his or her dorms, where Virginia wished she were. Heavily she walked towards a portrait of a bearded lady washing a shoe. After she was sure no one was watching she poked the shoe, the bearded lady looked up at her and winked, then the portrait swung open to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was a silvery cloak that ran like water and glistened in the dim lights. Quickly she flung the cloak on, just as her last finger disappeared one of the students looked up in Virginia's direction. 

Virginia, she liked that name…it made her sound mysterious and exotic, kind of innocent and everything she wasn't. Virginia; it meant 'Virgin'…Ha! It didn't refer to her, but it suited her. The innocent face and sharp good looks ensured Virginia Weasely the cover she needed to maintain the innocent, over shadowed, youngest Weasley off spring.

The corridors at night are scary. The darkness is absorbing and the silence is deafening. But Virginia Weasley keeps her head up high and marches sternly and purposely down the absorbingly deafening corridors. Her heart skips a beat as a tall dark handsome shadow steps into view…She has been waiting for this moment for a long long time. 


	2. chapter 2

If this chapter is moody, learn to get on with it!

**Author: **Baby E

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns it all OK?

**Title: **Fantasy

**Chapter: **2

Virginia Weasley was the 7th Weasley off spring to grace the Earth with their presence, and being the only girl (apart from her mother) felt rather lonely, left out and often scared. Sure Ron looked out for her, annoying as it was, but that wasn't the same. Can you imagine having someone follow you around all the time, claiming to look after you, when all they really do is stop you from having a life? 

This is how Virginia (or so called by her family – Ginny) felt all of her former years: over shadowed, abandoned and disregarded. Sure the Weasley home was a loving and enjoyable environment – to all those whose names where not Virginia Weasley. Therefore, help her did it not. 

All of her life Virginia strived hard to live up to the expectations of many Weasley's before her time. Always being courteous, dutiful and expectant. Always putting up with the annoying brother peering over her shoulder, involving himself into her conversations, and generally disturbing her life. 

No wonder Virginia needed a suitable release…something that could help her. Finding nothing, made Virginia's head spin with undesirable thoughts and painful memories. Remembering the past can sometimes be more painful than finding the future…

~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of a charging elephant could be heard throughout the whole of The Burrow, echoing off the rickety walls and being absorbed by the main, central room…the kitchen. 

"Ginny, if that's you, you'd best stop right now!" the harsh, commanding voice of Mrs. Weasley rung through the house and up the stairs, causing 'interfering brother' to enter the scene, holding a goblet full of steaming potion.

"Oi!" he called, his free lanky arm flailing around, catching Virginia on the side of the head, "you could have split this. Then I'd be for it,"

"Not my problem," Virginia implied, raising her eyebrows and beginning to walk off.

"Wait," called her brother, putting the goblet down and walking towards her, "are you alright, Gin?"

"Hunky dorey, thanks. You went to all that trouble just to ask me that?" she asked.

"No trouble at all," Ron replied, missing the sarcasm, like Harry in an invisibility cloak. 

"Ronald, I'm fine. Now leave me alone,"

"Ronald?" Ron exclaimed

"I think we should be referred to by the names we were given when born,"

"What…so I should start calling you Virginia! Ha, get real, Gin! You hate that name! Ginny's a sweet name, that really suits your little baby look."

"I would like it extremely if you would refer to me as that, Ronald."

Ron was dumbstruck, Virginia took this as her chance and waltzed off, laughing to herself how easy it was to confuse an unsuspecting brother. 

"Ginny!" Her mother called up the stairs, Virginia side tracked herself and went into the bathroom.

"Ginny?!"

_No longer do I answer to that name. _

"Ginny!" 

_ha. She can call all she wants._

"Ginny!"

Shut up 

"Ginny!"

SHUT UP! 

"GINNY!"

"Listen mum, it's Virginia now! OK?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At night's Virginia often wondered what it would have been like if she'd stayed at the Burrow. No one had tried to make her come back. It was obvious they didn't want her anymore. But nonetheless, still she wondered what life would be like if she still lived at the Burrow, if she hadn't have done what she did. Would the other two still be rotting away in the Azkaban cell because of her? Only fate knew.

::Hee hee::

Please read & review


End file.
